kr17testfandomcom-20200214-history
Victorious Wiki Community Policy
This page explains what is appropriate and what is not appropriate for Victorious Wiki. Recommended #Pairings such as Bat, Cade, etc. are for fan opinion and content should be agreed upon by the community. #Links to the pairing articles from other pages are acceptable, as long as they don't endorse the pairing. #It helps if you edit after watching a particular episode, because it's fresh in your mind. #It also helps when inserting lyrics to be listening to the song or just have listened to it. #Helping out other users. Inappropriate #Inserting false information. #'Having account while under 13: breaking this policy is a clear violation of the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act and any user has the right to report underage users to staff.' #Removing more than 500 characters without an edit summary (-500) #Spamming (advertising for one's business, website, etc.) #Profanity. This is a site about a kid's show. #Insulting other users. #Referring to a user by anything other than their user name (unless it is a nickname that they like, or it's their real name). #Harassing or threatening another user (especially regarding one's race, gender, nationality, religion, or orientation). #Information about upcoming episodes must be confirmed by a reliable source. Since Wikipedia is just a giant wiki, it is not accepted as reliable. #Categories are meant to sort the articles by their main topic. Adding more categories than necessary to define an article is considered spam. Seven categories for one page is the absolute maximum. #Making categories that weren't approved by an admin. #Edits that only have the purpose to get badges are considered spam. #Warning templates are only to be used by admins and rollbacks and the is only for chat mods and admins. Unrightful use will result in a week long block. #Trolling. User pages are only to be edited by the user (Unless it is a request or fixing something and you must say it is a request or saying what you are fixing). #Ship Warring. If you don't like a particular pairing, it's best to stay off that page (unless you are reverting vandalism, or correcting grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc.) #Removing content based on your dislike of a particular pairing is considered vandalism. #This is not a fanfiction site. Character bios must be confirmed by Dan Schneider or theslap.com, or they will be deleted. Blogs are allowed to contain fanfiction. #Article comments and blogs are for constructive dialogue, not back-and-forth bickering. #Sexually explicit content or pictures or strictly prohibited. #Posting comments in all capital letters. They will be edited or deleted. #Not having read these policies is not an excuse. They show up on your message walls when you join the Wiki. 'Warnings' *If you do something against the policies above you will get a warning. *If you get a warning it is best if you reply back to that warning ASAP and if you don't reply back and you keep doing bad stuff then your block will be longer. *On the 3rd warning you will be blocked.'' '' There are times when admins will block you without warnings. *Adding many, many, many unneeded pictures and/or categories to one page. *Blanking another user's user page. *Asking for personal information. *'Faking illness/death or saying that any of the cast members or directors died.' *'Violating #19 and #13 and #4.' 'Locking pages' *'Main article: Protection policy.' 'Blocking' *'1 week: #1, #20, #18' *'2 weeks: #5, #11' *'1 month: #12' *'3 months: #15' *The more you have been blocked the longer the next block will be. *The admin who blocks any user must leave them a message saying why they are blocked. These rules are necessary to protect everyone and to make sure this Wiki is a friendly environment. If you have any questions or concerns about these policies feel free to leave a message on the talk page. Happy editing!